


Mumble, Mumble, Fuss and Fumble!

by Onward Ever Striving Onward (nattherat)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/pseuds/Onward%20Ever%20Striving%20Onward
Summary: Ficlets and sketches that are 1998 related.





	Mumble, Mumble, Fuss and Fumble!

"I must say Miss Drill, your flying is improving admirably."

"Mmm, thanks to your tuition, Miss Hardbroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Post-season 3 episode "Power Drill". I like to think Imogen continues her studies in magic, even if it's a long time until she's able to do many basic spells. This sketch would be quite a lonnngggg time afterwards, probably when Mildred is in her fourth year. Sorry it isn't a full fic, perhaps one day!


End file.
